What We Live For
by ShadesofImagination
Summary: Sometimes a slap to the face is all it takes. Literally. One-shot. Genesis/Cloud.


**A/N: I have a soft spot for poetry- though I suppose it's more of a love and **_**Loveless**_** is one of my favorites. I was listening to the recitation while writing this. Was feeling the need for some...love and Genesis/Cloud I guess. **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Some angst, language**

...

...

**What We Live For**

"Don't cry."

Petal soft fingers brushed away a stray tear and Genesis let out a startled yelp, jerking around and knocking into a small, warm body. The intruder stumbled and he reached out instinctively to steady them. His hands landed up the rough material of a trooper's uniform and he looked down at the pale face of a young man, half hidden behind a soft looking green scarf.

Blue eyes blinked up at him from under messy blond bangs and, once again, a hand reached up and swiped at a wayward tear. "Don't cry," he repeated quietly. "Please."

"Who are you?" His voice was raw and hoarse, lacking it's usual bite in favor of cracking. With a wince, he sniffed and cleared his throat, repeating his question.

A small smile tugged at the young man's lips. "I'm Cloud."

"It's not polite to spy, Cloud."

Cloud's cheeks tinged pink even as he shrugged. "You looked sad..."

"Do you know who I am?" Genesis asked, clearing his throat again.

"Of course."

"Right," _everyone does. _He let his hands drop and took a step back, feeling the sting in his eyes once again. He wiped at them with the back of his hand and cursed his luck. Why would a trooper be out here today of all days?

When fingers touched his face for the third time, he closed his eyes, fighting off the urge to yell at Cloud, and let the tears leak out in silence.

_Why?_

Did he really...deserve this?

"You shouldn't touch me," he whispered.

Cloud shuffled forward, resting his free hand on the chest in front of him, ignoring the statement. "May I call you Genesis?"

A choked laugh escaped him, "Why the hell not."

"Genesis?" He noted that Cloud's voice was soft, warm, just like one would expect the sky to be on a sunny day as his name sake drifted by. "Why are you crying?"

He opened his eyes and blinked down at a young man whose wide blue eyes were questioning and full of concern. "Why do you care?"

"Is it wrong to care?" It was a shy question and for irrational reasons, that bothered him.

"Humans shouldn't care for monsters," he snapped before he could stop himself and fresh tears slid down his damp cheeks. He watched as Cloud cocked his head to the side.

"You think you're a monster?"

"It's not a matter of 'think', I am well aware of what I am."

The hand that had been resting on his cheek pulled back and then cracked against his skin, leaving a stinging red mark. "What the fuck?" He yelped, jerking his head back in surprise.

"You are _not _a monster," Cloud intoned firmly.

"How woul-"

"You're not!" Both hands came up and cupped his face, tugging him down to eye level with the little blond. "Don't _ever_ let anyone tell you that you're a monster. You're not. Okay? You are just as human as anyone else and I don't care where you got the idea that you weren't. _You are._"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I need to slap you again?" Cloud looked at him steadily and, as crazy as it was, he knew the pretty trooper _would_ slap him again. "_There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess._"

He blinked, mouth dropping open slightly. Even as his mind tried to wrap around what he was hearing, he realized, that at some point between being slapped and having his face grabbed, the tears had subsided. Now he was left with shock that a random trooper, who just happened to be on the roof at the wrong time, was quoting _Loveless-_ to him of all people!"Who the fuck _are_ you?"

"Cloud Strife, Regular Army."

"A _Regular_ just hit me?"

"Yep," Cloud smiled at him gently. "Now, are you okay?"

Genesis paused a moment, doing something he rarely ever did- think before he spoke. And much to his surprise...he found that he _was_ better.

This one, short blond with the widest blue eyes he'd ever seen and the face of an angel, had literally slapped some sense into him- figuratively as well with that quote.

He knew the road to self pity was short- it was easy- and many men had fallen to it. He'd seen his fair share in the labs growing up, people that just couldn't handle the blood on their hands of what they had become, and then again during Wutai as soldiers lost their humanity in the after math of bloodlust.

How had he let himself fall into such a thing? What would have happened if he'd let it consume him?

"I am," he said slowly

"Good. Please don't kill me."

Before he could question the odd statement, warm lips brushed against his in a chaste kiss. Cloud's hands dropped away from his face and all too quickly the blond was stepping back, putting some distance between them.

"Have a good night, sir," Cloud mumbled, cheeks reddening as he hurried to the stairs.

For a few minutes, Genesis just stared, still leaning over and watching as gravity defying spikes disappeared from sight.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He asked himself, straightening up.

He took the stairs two at a time, glancing down just in time to see a blond head of hair disappear through the door to the chow hall floor. A small smile tugged at his lips as he jumped the last flight and slipped through the door.

The hall was full of milling people that parted for him easily. He ignored them, instead searching for tell tale spikes.

Nothing.

At the end of the hall, he pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and strode in, his eyes instantly pulled to Cloud who was walking toward the line. With no further hesitation he made his way across the room and stopped behind the younger man.

Genesis reached around, gripped a handful of his shirt and tugged.

"What the hell?" Cloud snapped, stumbling as he was pulled to face the Commander.

"You ran away from me, Cloud."

Cloud blinked up at him, eyes widening and cheeks coloring. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"You should be," Genesis smiled as he bent down and met a startled Cloud in a kiss. A kiss, that he was happy to say, was returned with a shaky sigh.

As he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, pulling him flush against his chest, and felt the blond twine his fingers in auburn locks, Genesis really didn't care about the shocked expression of half the room; including two Turks, a smirking Second class, one cheering puppy, and a scientist who, for once in his life, was absolutely speechless.

He really didn't care about _anything_ other than the young man in his arms; warm and welcoming in the embrace.

Angels really did exist and he was never letting his go.

...

...

**Fluff was exactly what I needed. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
